


This isn't the Steve you're looking for

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Impersonation, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Memories, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve kisses him, Bucky is all for it until he realizes he was tricked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the Steve you're looking for

“Hey Bucky ?”

Steve gets close to him and suddenly cups his head in his hands and plants a kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise. He responds to it pretty quickly but he can’t help it, it’s like he’s waited for this to happen since the 40s and finally, after all they’ve been through, they’re letting go and just enjoying themselves.

“What ?...” 

A voice calls out near them, in shock. They separate and Bucky turns to see another Steve getting close to them, frowning and a little bit sad in the eyes. He turns back to watch the first Steve and takes a step back in horror. How come there are two Steves ? And then he starts to realize he’s been tricked just before Loki reveals himself with a huge grin, touching his lips. 

“Well that was quite educational ! Thank you !” 

Both Bucky and the real Steve watch him with astonishment until Steve grabs his shirt 

“What you think you’re doing playing around with my image ?” 

The growl is frightening but Loki doesn’t really care and just lifts his shoulders, looking at Bucky who’s slowly taking steps backwards, ashamed of what he’s done. He can’t feel anger against Loki, he just feels confused because he let this happen and it was really what he wanted. He didn’t know how much he cared about Steve until the kiss happened and now he’s afraid of what will happen, of his feelings, of Steve’s reaction and maybe disgust at him. He leaves the room just when Steve turns his head to see him run away. He grips Loki even tighter 

“Don’t you dare play tricks on him again or I’ll personally take care of you !

\- Oh please, it’ll be my pleasure !” 

Loki feels that much fun has yet to happen now that he’s started this little prank. Steve leaves him with an annoyed sigh.

“Bucky ?” 

He finds him on the top floor, looking at the city from up here usually relaxes him. But not this time. He turns to face Steve, stepping back a little. 

“Don’t come any closer !” 

Steve freezes in his tracks, looking hurt but he can’t blame his friend.

“It’s me Bucky…

\- I don’t know that… i can’t be sure anymore… so stay away from me !”

They appear to have reached a status quo and none of them knows how to escape it. Silence passes between them, covering them and it’s suffocating. Steve clenches his fists and takes a step towards Bucky, determination in his eyes.

“I’m not going to let that trickster annoy you anymore. If you need proof that it’s really me we could just use something, a word, a code that only the two of us know about.”

Bucky looks at him, interested. He doesn’t get back when Steve approaches him closer and closer until he can see the colors in his eyes. He asks hesitantly, still unsure of not being tricked again.

“What could that be ?”

It’s a clear challenge for him to prove he’s really Steve.

“I don’t know… maybe… remember that time we went to the opera ?” 

Bucky raises an eyebrow 

“it ended looking like the story of the Phantom of the opera with that assassin keeping the girl to sing for him…” 

Bucky starts to feel eased 

“And that time I went to the cinema and tried to make discourteous guys shut up and ended up being beaten up until you arrived in your shiny new military costume !” 

Bucky’s smiling now 

“You always ended up beaten in an alley, you couldn’t resist unnerving people with your righteousness” 

He sighs and Steve looks relieved.

“Then what could we use as a code so you’ll know i am me ?”

Bucky lowers his head, browsing through his memories and then smiles when he finds the one. He looks at Steve again.

“Remember that time we were punished and had to paint the barracks at Camp Lehigh in green ?

\- Ahah yes, Duffy ended up covered in paint by accident, yes i remember !” 

Steve laughs at the memory and it’s a really nice sight.

“Well we could use this…

\- Yes, either the green paint or Duffy…

\- I think his name is in your file though…

\- So green paint it is then” 

He smiles brightly, happy he has a way to still be close to his friend despite the tricks of that ice god.

 

The next time Bucky sees a Steve he freezes, expecting nothing and everything. When he hears him whisper “green paint” suddenly he’s at ease and smiles openly, feeling the hand on his shoulder radiating with warmth. It’s sending little shivers on his back. They eat breakfast together, talking about their younger days, how they were always punished in the small summer camp for poor kids because of Bucky’s jokes. Their bond is even deeper now. Bucky doesn’t feel awkward about what he did with Loki anymore, Steve never talked about it, it’s another secret between them. But he wonders sometimes what he thinks about it, if he was disgusted by it or frightened. But he’s the one who came after Bucky so they could still manage to talk together so he’s not that revolted then.

When Steve’s hand reaches his shoulder one day and he doesn’t feel anything coming out of it, no shivers, no tickles, nothing fluttering in his heart, he pauses and waits for him to say their secret words, like he usually does. But he doesn’t say it.

“Stop it right there you cold blooded trickster, I’m tired of your shenanigans !” 

Loki transforms back to his true self, disappointed and goes away without another word.

 

He meets Steve later, and the first thing he says is “green paint” with a smile. Bucky nods, reassured. And then he wonders if he could finally know the difference between the two just by the sensations he feels whenever Steve touches him. He doesn’t speak for awhile, lost in his thoughts and Steve tilts his head, concerned. 

“Bucky you alright ?” 

And then he doesn’t have to ask him to do it, Steve is already landing a hand softly on his shoulder and the familiar sensations of warmth and belonging resonate in all his body. He looks straight in the eyes of Steve, his power over him is immeasurable, he yearns for his touch and relishes in the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest. Having a secret word between them and so many old memories only the two of them can share makes him happy because it’s special and no one else can ever understand their connection. He blushes a little, feeling the ground sway under his feet, he looks down. Steve catches his other shoulder to stop him from reeling and the sensation is doubled in all his body, he has trouble breathing now. Steve is watching him closely, feeling a little bit overwhelmed himself. 

“Are you feeling this too ?” 

He raises his head again, surprised. He nods shyly and puts a hand on Steve’s arm looking at how his face changes when he does it. It’s pleasure he can see and he knows his own face expresses exactly the same feeling. Then Steve’s hands pull him closer and closer until they end up hugging him tightly, his huge arms wrapping him in a strong embrace. Bucky sighs in content, caressing Steve’s back, letting himself settle in the hug. 

“I was so jealous when i saw you with Loki disguised as me.” 

The serious tone of Steve’s voice makes him shiver 

“But i didn’t know at first what i was feeling, i thought i wanted to protect you more than anything…” 

He squeezes him in his arms even more. 

“But i was lying to myself, i just… i was sad because i wanted to do this since a long time but he got you first. I felt robbed.” 

Bucky barely breathes now. 

“I was hoping that maybe…” 

He unwraps his arms slowly putting his hands on Bucky’s shoulders again 

“If you were ok with it…” 

He pushes on the shoulders a little bit, separating their bodies just an inch 

“I could make you forget about that kiss…” 

He looks into his eyes waiting for a sign. Bucky is just looking at him, he’s lost all power and all capacity to think. 

“With one of my own…” 

Bucky is flushed and can’t believe his ears. He just tilts his head a little bit backwards, offering his mouth. He can’t help but look at Steve intensely and pushes on his hands which are still on Steve’s back to show him he can get closer. 

When Steve’s lips reach his own he can’t believe what he’s feeling. A touch of the hand filled his body with sensations but a kiss on the lips makes his world explode with lightning. The warmth is hotter than ever and electricity seems to run through his entire body. He clings to Steve’s shirt not to fall under the overwhelming sensations he’s having. He can feel Steve shivering beneath his hands and it adds to his pleasure. 

The kiss ends and they’re out of breath, so close there’s almost no space between their skin and they’re losing themselves in each other ‘s eyes. A moment later they hug each other again, with more power than before, clinging to each other as if they could lose the other and relishing in the touch of their bodies.

Bucky’s little voice whispers in Steve’s ear 

“I haven’t quite forgotten yet…” 

And Steve can’t help laughing at this promise of more kisses to come.


End file.
